villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Di Roy Rinker
Di Roy Rinker (also called D-Roy) is one of the Fracción of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and a villain from Bleach. History Past Di Roy was once an Adjuchas-class Menos Hollow that was part of a group of Menos lead by Shawlong Kūfang and including Edrad Liones, Yylfordt Granz, and Nakeem Grindina. However one day they came upon a small Adjuchas, Grimmjow, who Di Roy attempted to eat. But before he could do anything, the Adjuchas struck with great speed and power, killing two unnamed members of the group and taking a bite out of Di-Roy. He angrily swore at Grimmjow for doing that and the others, impressed by Grimmjow's power, knelt before him as Shawlong explained that they had set out to become Vasto Lorde-class Menos. However they needed a power strong enough to guide them, which they had seen in Grimmjow and they asked him to become their leader. He accepted and they began wandering Hueco Mundo, but after some time, Shawlong and the others told Grimmjow, they'd given up. They found that they no longer grew any stronger by devouring other Hollows, even after eating three thousand thus they knew it was pointless to keep going. Grimmjow scoffed at them and decided to set out on his own, but before he left, Shawlong asked that he eat a piece of them. He explained that they'd realized that if part of a Hollow was eaten, it ceases to evolve, which they'd seen through Di Roy. He would never become a Vasto Lorde and if Grimmjow ate part of them, they wouldn't either, nor would they regress back into Gillians. Grimmjow finally complied to their request, but Di Roy and the others had not seen the last of him, since after becoming Arrancar, they became his Fracción. Attacking the Human World After Grimmjow decided that Ulquiorra had made a mistake leaving Ichigo Kurosaki alive, he took Di Roy and his other Fracción to the Human World. They scanned the town with their Pesquisas and discovered several beings with spiritual energy, before Grimmjow ordered them to kill anyone with even a hint of spiritual power. Di Roy and the others set out across town with Di Roy going after Yasutora "Chad" Sado, but just as he was about to strike him with a killing blow to the chest, Ichigo stopped him. Ichigo told Chad to get to safety and he ran, leaving the Shinigami to confront Di Roy, but Rukia appeared behind him and told him to leave the fight to her. He refused, but Rukia entered her Shingami form by swallowing a Gikongan (a candy containing an artificial soul) and explained she'd gotten her powers back after spending time in the Soul Society, free of the Gigai Urahara gave her. Rukia then made Chappi (the artificial soul now in her Gigai) hold down Ichigo so he wouldn't interfere and Di Roy attacked. She blocked with her Zanpakuto, but the force sent them both flying through town and the Arrancar managed to knock Rukia at a pole. She regained her footing and attacked him again, but Di Roy blocked her Zanpakuto with her hand, then introduced himself. Rukia began to do the same, but the Arrancar cut her off, saying that he didn't bother learning the names of those he killed. The Shinigami managed to put some distance between them and told Di Roy to at least remember the name of her Zanpakuto, Sode no Shirayuki. Rukia released it and used her Some no mai, Tsukishiro technique to create a circle of around them, causing the Arrancar's legs to freeze. Di Roy broke the ice and took to the air, telling the Shinigami a Zanpakuto that froze the ground was useless against him and that he excelled at air combat. However Rukia began to explain that her Zanpakuto didn't just freeze the ground and a beam of freezing energy shot up from the circle. Di Roy was frozen in an ice column and she said her Zanpakuto froze everything in the circle and the ice broke, brining an end to the Arrancar. Powers Di Roy possesses some level of spiritual power, though he is quite weak when compared to other Arrancar with Edrad stating that he could barely be considered an Arrancar. He can use a Cero, a powerful energy blast which he fires from his right eye after unwrapping his bandages, Sonído, an Arrancar technique that lets him move extremely fast, and Hierro, a technique that makes his skin extremely strong, which he often uses to strengthen his melee attacks. It is presumed that Di Roy can, like all Arrancar, enter Resurrección form by releasing his Zanpakuto, though it is unknown what powers his form gives or what the release command of his Zanpakuto is. Trivia *When Di Roy first appeared in the manga, his appearance was rather different with sharper, more individually spaced teeth, as opposed to his more squarish ones, his mask and bandages covered his whole face, both his eyes were covered by his hair, and his lower body was like that of his Hollow form. Navigation Category:Fighters Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Undead Category:Demon Category:Minion Category:Hypocrites Category:TV Show Villains Category:Arrogant Category:One-Shot Category:Incompetent Category:Deceased Category:Faux Affably Evil